


Newtons Laws of Motion

by EducationalAdmiral



Series: Adrien's Bad Days [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Big Cities, Big City Blues, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, If you thought that A Loosing Battle was sad get ready for hell, Newtons Laws of Motion are a metaphor, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Yin Yang isnt mentioned this time but it also is so, night skies, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalAdmiral/pseuds/EducationalAdmiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Adrien were to jump, nothing would stop him. Gravity would not cease to exist just to save some teenager. The only available force to stop him would be the cold cement below, and it was not going to be delicate with his landing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newtons Laws of Motion

The class had reviewed Newton's law of motion a few weeks ago.

Newton's first law, and object tends to resist changes in motion. An object at rest will stay at rest, and an object in motion will stay in motion until acted upon by an outside force.

Newton's second law, force equals mass divided by acceleration. It takes a force to move a mass, simply put.

And his third, for every reaction there is an equal and opposite reaction. 

These were the three things Adrien considered as he questioned his jump. On the top of the Agreste mansion, his feet peeking just barely over the edge of the roof. 

If he were to jump, nothing would stop him. Gravity would not cease to exist just to save some teenager. The only available force to stop him would be the cold cement below, and it was not going to be delicate with his landing. 

He'd land with a splat, bones breaking and bursting. His blonde hair would be messy on the ground, stained with red. Her skin would be torn, and he'd be swimming in a pool of his own blood.

He stood on the edge. An object at rest, staying at rest. He let tears stream down his cheeks.

He was tired of lying to everyone about who he was. He was tired of having to pretend to be happy for photo shoots. He was tired having to listen to friends talk about their parents and home lives, all of which were better than his own. He was tired of fighting battles we could never really win. He was tired of the love of his life treating his affections like jokes. 

He was tired.

He thought it was almost funny. 

He shut his eyes, and allowed a heavy gust of wind to shift his center of gravity. His body was being ripped toward the ground.

He found himself unafraid.

He was ready for this. 

He was prepared to collide with the ground.

His arms didn't reach out for anything to grab. He just fell, for what felt like forever.

He never thought this would feel so great.

His body should be stopped by the force of the ground below him any second, but something else stopped him.

His body no longer fell downwards. He was, instead, caught. Hanging midair, someone's arms wrapped tightly around him. 

He opened his eyes to see Ladybug, the love of his life. Her hair was tangled and messy. Her eyes were wide and wet, and she was looking at him.

"What were you thinking?" She ask quickly.

"L-Ladybug!" He stuttered.

"Adrien- what were you doing?" She tightened her grip on him. 

"I- I.." He trailed off. 

"Adrien were you..?" 

He frowned.

"Let's.. Let's take this somewhere else.." 

Ladybug started to climb up the building, keeping a tight grip on Adrien, who had his arms wrapped around her neck now, and her other on the yoyo's cord. 

They eventually reached the top of the building. She set him down, and climbed over, sitting next to him and attaching her yoyo back to her side. 

They sat in silence for a long time. The only noise were the sounds of the city, horns honking, and cars driving by, along with the occasional sniffle from Adrien.

After some time, Ladybug spoke quietly.

"So, what were you doing?" It was obvious she knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it.

He looked down on the city, bright lights and tall buildings. He didn't say a word. She frowned.

"Adrien... Why?" 

"Why what? Why did I want to kill myself?" He said bluntly. She nodded.

"Because I got tired of.. A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Like everything, I guess?"

"Oh.. Do you wanna talk about it?" She ask.

He almost laughed. 

A superhero, Ladybug, asking him to talk about his feelings. Even worse, she was one of the sources of his heartache.

"Don't you have more important things to do, like patrol Paris?"

"This is important."

"Not really."

"How could you say that?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "It just one of those days, you know?"

"Adrien, I don't think people decided they want to kill themselves just because it's 'one of those days!'"

"Don't- don't say it like that!" He turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Sorry.." 

"Can't you just leave me alone?" He watched her face shift a few times, emotions flashing in her eyes. 

Despite not trying to, she was easy to read. Even more so for him, someone who had study faces for years, trying to figure out how to understand his father. She was clearly worried.

But she was also hesitant, like she thought she had something to hide.

He wondered what. She cut off his train of thought.

"No, I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because I can't leave you on your own after you just tried to... I don't want you to get hurt, or wind up dead, when I could've stayed to stop you. I care about you, Adrien."

His eyebrows rose up, and then settled. His eyes were wet again, and he felt tears start to run down his cheeks. 

But then he remembered that she had no affection for his alter ego, Chat Noir. 

"As nice as that is to hear, I know it's not true."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head.

"Never mind."

"How long have you been feeling like..?"

"I don't know. Too long."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"No. It's not like anyone would listen, anyway."

"That's not true.."

"No offense, Ladybug, but you don't know a damn thing about me or my family. Don't pretend you do. My father couldn't give less of a shit about me. My mother left years ago. Nathalie is just an assistant, and she's about as cold as my father. And everyone at school tends to forget I'm a person, not just a model. It's a fucking pain."

Ladybug's eyes widened. She looked regretful. 

"If you told them you were hurting, they'd listen."

"Maybe Nino, but no one else would."

"Have you ever tried?" 

He hesitated.

"N-no."

"Maybe you should. Anything would be better than trying to.." 

"Yeah.." He trailed off. The moon was high in the sky, and there were stars shining brightly. 

"Plus, if you were dead, would you be able to get a view like this?"

He smiled lightly, wiping his face with his sleeve. 

"No."

"Adrien, if there is anything you ever need to talk about, you can contact me. Do you have a piece of paper?"

He remembered, suddenly, that he had intended to write a note but had forgotten. He still had a sheet of paper and a red pen in his pocket. He pulled them out, and handed then to Ladybug. She wrote down an email address.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me, ok?"

He looked down at the paper that she placed in his hands. His eyes were glued on his ring for a few moments. 

He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her.

But he shouldn't. He couldn't.

He needed to stay to protect her, even she didn't live Chat Noir. He loved her, he couldn't leave her.

"Ok."

"Alright. Let's get you back to your room, where you'll be safe."

**Author's Note:**

> you guys should notice two things they will continually happen throughout this series. They are subtle, but i promise that they are important. You can try to figure it out, but they'll be revealed later.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Sorry all I write is angst


End file.
